Love Me This Summer, Now and Forever
by lovelyambroses
Summary: Nothing between Eva and Randy was ever serious. They had their own relationships in their own lives, but once the lines were blurred and she develops romantic feelings for the Apex Predator, things get complicated. And one hot summer night she leaves it all on the table...with his reciprocation in mind.


**A/N Controversial couple, but I have a thing for controversy.**

* * *

 _Love Me This Summer, Now and Forever_

* * *

Midnight had a different appeal under parking lot lights and mosquito attacks. One whose danger and blood curling excitement is swallowed like a pill; a pill that Eva would gladly be prescribed any day.

Heat radiated off the pavement although the sun had been down for hours. Sweat was forming on the back of her neck but she remained still, allowing herself to feel the vulnerability that accompanied the discomfort of being make-up free and in public.

Flipping her bright red locks over her shoulder, Eva shifted her seat on the hood of her car. To pass the time she looked down at her left ring finger that displayed a large diamond engagement ring framed by a thinner wedding band given to her by her husband. She couldn't help but clutch down on it with her opposite hand, doing what she felt like she should be doing with her heart. It felt as if her chest began to cave in at the simple thought of the man waiting up at her house thousands of miles away.

Eva was _supposed_ to return home tonight. She had early training back in Florida the next day, but she couldn't leave Vegas just yet. She needed to get something off her caving chest that would otherwise crush her soul.

After a few minutes of agonizing patience, a black sports car rolled up, parking merely twenty feet away from where she sat. Her heart sprang up to her throat and danced around until it made her nauseous. He finally arrived.

Randy stepped out of his car, locking the door behind him as he walked up to the married woman. Leaping off the hood of her car, Eva stuffed her hands into her pockets but refused to approach and meet him halfway. This might have been her meeting, but she wasn't about to relinquish herself to his control; his demand. She would keep something to hold on to.

"You're just going to stand there?" Randy's arms crossed once he stopped inches from the redhead.

Eva gulped silently and looked up into his piercing blue eyes, careful not to stare too roughly. "We need to talk."

"That's why I'm here, isn't it? I didn't drive all the way out here just to listen to you go on about the girls back at work, however, so if that's why I'm here-"

"I love you," she bit the bullet. She watched as Randy's jaw tensed and his palms wrapped tighter around his biceps. Her voice beginning to crack, she continued as she looked around into the darkness. "There, I said it. I'm married to a wonderful man who loves me and treats me like a princess and I'm in love with you. It's stupid, it's reckless and it's completely unprofessional, but I do."

Clearing his throat, Randy glanced up at the parking lot lights where the golden hues mixed with the pitch black of night. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever love him. Why anyone would willingly offer their admiration to him after the hell he'd caused those closest to him with the drug abusing and the anger management issues was beyond a thought for him. Especially when the way things progressed between himself and Eva started out of sexual attraction, not care. After his divorce, caring was reserved in his life for his daughter.

Another lump, this time full of anxiety swelled in her throat and Eva struggled to breathe calmly. "Say something," she whispered.

Randy sighed and rubbed his temple. "I don't know what you want me to say." She scoffed and turned away so he wouldn't see the embarrassment written on her face. "What - you call me while I'm trying to get some rest and summon me out in the middle of the night to tell me something you know isn't going to be repeated? What do expect me to say, Eva? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to act like a normal human being for once in your life."

"I am being a normal human being, Eva. I'm just not being the person you want me to be."

"So, what then? You're going to turn around and go back to that little girlfriend of yours who only uses you to tweet and post pictures of the two of you together for attention? You want to run back to the life you've created of loneliness and seeing your precious little daughter every other month?"

He shook his head and dropped his arms down, clutching his fists to hold himself back. "You're crossing the line."

"Don't act like you actually give a damn about lines, Randy. If you did than we would never have been together."

"We aren't _together_ ," he seethed. "We were never together. We just had sex every now and again."

Eva wanted to cry and slap him into reality, but she refrained from both. "You don't mean that." He laughed in her face and turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm and walked around so they were facing one another once again. "You want to know how I know that you don't mean that? Because every time we kissed, every time we touched, you didn't feel nothing; I didn't feel nothing. I felt something so strong, something that my own husband, the man I vowed myself to, couldn't make me feel. There's nothing you can say or do that will erase that feeling because it's a part of me." Tears threatened the back of her eyes, but she shoved them down and looked down at her feet. "I thought it was a part of you too."

He knew better than to make her cry. Sure, he sucked at romance but he knew when he'd taken things too far. He knew when he'd hurt someone's feelings for the sake of his own.

Perhaps it had something to do with his failed marriage, but Randy wasn't cut out for relationships anymore. He used to be able to walk around the street and get any girl he wanted to come home with him - which, for the sake of his ego, his appearance did for him - and he wouldn't ask questions about fate or soul mates because to him, it was a waste of time. Why bother messing with a deep, meaningful love when you can fool around and satisfy your needs without getting bored? Randy preferred the latter and it worked for him. He didn't come home to a fresh cooked meal on the stove or fall asleep next to the same body each and every night but that didn't affect him. He had a nice social life that provided him with enough satisfaction to withstand his rough job. But, Eva was an exception to his rules. Well, her and his girlfriend, that is.

"Fine," she gave up and stepped back. "Don't tell me how you feel. But, just remember that we could've been something great. We could've been happy."

"Says who? You?" Eva scoffed again at his reply. "We had some fun, sure. But who says we would've lasted past the summer?"

"See? That's your problem - you can't take a chance on something you don't know about. You can't throw caution to the wind and jump off the ledge every now and again."

"What are you talking about - of course I can take a risk! I've jumped off the ledge a dozen times and I'd do it a dozen more! I'm Randy Orton, baby!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Randy showered himself with praise. "Nobody does chance-taking better than me."

She shook her head with a sad smirk. "You're wrong. You don't want to love me because it scares you."

"Love doesn't scare me."

"Then prove it," she pleaded. "Prove me wrong. Show me how much you don't fear falling in love with me."

"You want me to prove to you...that I'm not afraid of love." She nodded. "Now, how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Eva took a step forward and pushed herself close to his face. She knew what she was doing, even if it took her forever to figure it out. "Kiss me."

Her request prompted a hearty laugh from the tattooed man. "You think that I can't kiss someone without falling in love?"

"I think that you won't kiss me because you know you're on the brink of feeling more than nothing for me and a passionate kiss would send you falling off that cliff." She gazed up at him, finally allowing herself to stare. "And, like I said, you're afraid of taking chances."

Another laugh escaped his lips, but it didn't last. As his eyes travelled from the endless dark to the gleaming chocolate color of Eva's eyes, Randy couldn't laugh. She wasn't humorous to him, she was beautiful. Majestic. Perfectly messed up in all the places she needed constriction. Suddenly, his lips ached. And before he could address the discomfort, he grabbed the redhead and kissed her.

She was shocked that he actually kissed her despite his words. As much as she begged and yearned for their lips to touch, she assumed he was stronger than her. Strong enough to keep himself from indulging in the sweet sin.

Their lips wrestled for dominance, and eventually they were pressed up against the side of Eva's car, completely unaware of their surroundings. She felt as if she'd won the lottery. Randy Orton loved her back. It was a dream come true, in her eyes. She still cared about her doting husband, but he wasn't on her mind. His face never switched places with Randy's and she never mistook their lips. It was always Randy, to her. Ever since their first kiss, it was always Randy.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and caused the lump in her throat to wind down until it dissolved into nullity. It was refreshing to be happy. It was refreshing to kiss him and know that it wasn't all in her head. Randy was refreshing.

Once the moment died down and they both pulled away for air, they pressed their foreheads to one another's. They stared at the lips they were previously touching and thought about the unbelievable act that just transpired. Randy swallowed down some air and licked his now swollen lips.

"I don't love you," he said in a hushed, raspy voice. Without waiting to hear an argument or rebuttal, Randy walked away. Eva stood there, leaning against her car in the dead of the night, sweat running down her back, feeling the lump return to her throat.

All she could do was breathe and watch his headlights turn on as the engine roared. She watched him disappear into the darkness and didn't utter a word.

After all, what could she say? She still had a husband waiting for her at home. Her empty, loveless home.


End file.
